Numair's Focus
by Sparklegift
Summary: Set in between Emperor Mage and The Realm of the Gods, this story focuses on Daine and especially Numair, who is just realizes how much he cares for a young wildmage.


Hello. This is my first fan fiction. I've always wondered what happened between Emperor Mage and Realm of the Gods. So this is just a fluffy Daine and Numair snapshot mainly focusing on Numair's change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…though you've got to admit, Numair, that Kaddar's doing a fair job of rebuilding that country. In the last six months since Daine, well, lost her temper, he's come a long way in opening up the country to delegations. Believe me – Jon wouldn't send you back unless he was sure of your safety." Thayet stopped talking and sighed. It wasn't easy to convince Numair to do anything he had reservations about.

Numair argued, "What will Daine do in the meantime? We've got to have her lessons, you know, and -"

The queen interrupted, "Daine will be fine. Numair, just go. With Alanna away at the Swoop, you're the only delegate available. It'll take but 1 or 2 weeks to present the Peace League to the new Carthaki nobles, and then you'll be back here before Daine gets behind in her studies."

"Fine, then. When will I depart?" he asked, resignedly. "Tomorrow?"

Thayet nodded sympathetically. Numair stood up with a sigh and set off to find Veralidaine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, Veralidaine the Wildmage was sitting on the dusty ground in the middle of the palace courtyard. She was attempting to convince the courtyard chickens to stop pecking open Cloud's bag of oats.

_Don't eat the oats 'cause they're for the horse. Eat your own feed, please._

The birds chattered back obligingly

All right, oats for horse, all right, all right, oats for horse. The oats are not for us, all right…

Daine sighed. Chickens were agreeable birds, but quite stupid and tragically forgetful. They'd be pecking away within a week with no recollection of her words. Frustrated, the girl ran her fingers through her thick curls. She had a splitting headache, the worst she'd _ever_ experienced. Just then, some one came up behind her and placed large hands gently on her shoulders. Daine jumped up.

"Numair! I didn't see you coming. What're you doing here?"

"You need to know what's going on the next two weeks. Thayet just ordered me back to Carthak to finish up the Peace League talks now that the country is a bit more settled than when we were last there." Numair grinned, remembering the havoc Daine and her army had created on his account.

Daine frowned. "You'll be away for two weeks. That's a fair long time, back in Carthak." _With Varice, _she added mentally. She and Numair began to walk back toward the barracks as he told her which lessons he wanted her to study during his absence. Daine sighed. She hated it when Numair went on long trips and she wasn't allowed to go. And to Carthak of all places! Daine thought dark thoughts about the Carthaki nobles and noblewomen, whom she had disliked very much. The worst part about it was that Numair was probably looking forward to the trip – two weeks of intellectual discussions with the university mages, of fancy court events, and of, well, Varice.

Numair was rambling on about her studies. "…now, the section on deciphering ancient scrolls is very important, as you know. Study them carefully, but touch them as little as possible. There's a protection spell that we don't want to wear off. Now, the really interesting thing about the ancient writings is that…"

The pounding of Daine's headache was suddenly thunderous. She felt hot and dizzy. With an exhausted sigh, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veralidaine slowly became aware enough to find herself uncomfortably hot and disoriented. Voices swirled above her bed in hushed, arguing tones. Daine could not open her eyes nor find the energy to sit up. She drifted in and out of a death-like sleep as the voices continued talking.

Numair argued hotly, "Absolutely not. Look at her now. She's shivering. I don't know what it is." He swore. "Why I am I not a healer! And where's Alanna when we need her!"

King Jonathan said calmly, "Numair, I doubt it's serious. Daine's strong and Alanna should be back in a week. If Daine's not improved by then, Alanna can heal her. In the meantime, you need to start packing for Carthak. These peace resolutions are fairly secure, but I still want your presence there."

Numair stalked out of the room and began to pack, trying to convince himself it was all right to leave for Carthak while Daine was sick like this. Her illness surely wasn't life-threatening. In fact, she'd probably be perfectly well by the time he returned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Master Salmalin set sail for Carthak's shores.

By mid-day, the boat was about half-way there.

By late afternoon, they had only a few more hundred miles to go.

As the sun set and Carthak's shores came into view, a sparkle of blue Gift glimmered in front of Numair - a speaking spell.

King Jonathan's voice was urgent, "Salmalin, how far away are you? Have you arrived in Carthak yet?"

The tall man answered, "No, we're about an hour or so away. How is Daine? She's improving?"

There was a small silence before Jon said, "That's why I contacted you. She's taken a turn for the worse. We're not sure if she'll make it through the night. I don't know what you want to do. Of course, we want you to attend the peace talks. But you aren't going to forgive me if you're away and Daine….doesn't make it. We think she's got unicorn fever. Numair?...Numair!"

But Numair had already left to find the captain. The vessel was turning around and heading back to Tortall as fast as the wind and a sparking black Gift could take it. Numair couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. A cold terror was gripping him and he could only think of his life before he'd met Daine – arrogant, aimless years of shallow friendships, unshared learning, and wandering without purpose. In the past few years since Daine had found and saved him in the forest, he had found a home and a sense of contentment. What would he do without Daine? He always looked forward to hours spent together each day discussing lessons, talking. And their adventures traveling through the mountains together on missions for Jon. And Daine correcting his horse riding technique. And Daine teasing him for his arrogance. And Daine smiling at him. And Daine's curls brushing his arm as she leaned over a book. And the way her skin felt to his hands when he touched her to set up a speaking spell for her… oh Daine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the torturous expanse of ocean was finally covered, Numair leaped ashore and rushed up the road to the palace. The air beside him shimmered a moment as he ran and the dragonet Kit appeared. She muttered worriedly as she accompanied him up to the infirmary, her color shifting between a grey blue and white. For once, she stayed quiet and out of the way as he pushed through the doors and into the infirmary. Onua and Thayet were there by Daine's bed. Daine was lying perfectly still on her mattress, so pale and drawn.

Numair stood beside Onua, unable to ask the question his heart was breaking over.

Onua gasped, "Numair, you're here. Mithros! You're here already!"

He couldn't talk, but just looked up at her, his tortured eyes begging for the answer.

Onua smiled feebly, "She's alive, Numair. Daine is sleeping in the most critical stage of the unicorn fever. It's the most serious part of the fever, but if she survives the few hours, she'll pull out all right." She and Thayet stood up. Thayet placed a hand on his shoulder understandingly and then they went out the door.

For a moment, all Numair could do was stand there. His entire body was taut from the worry and strain. Then he slowly sat on the edge of Daine's bed and waited. Minutes passed and then an hour ticked away. He listened to her shallow breaths, willing her to take another, and another. Numair had never felt so helpless. All his Gift and words of power could do nothing to lessen her pain. Her face was pale but so beautiful. Her hair was tumbled all around her on the sheets in luscious curls. Numair held a tendril of her hair in his fingers and wound its length around his fingers. Another hour passed. Daine hadn't moved, but continued to breathe just barely. Numair studied her face. Her long eyelashes laid still. He reached out a finger and lightly ran his hand along her lips. His heart turned a somersault and he stood up abruptly. He crossed the room and found a pair of shears in a drawer. Her returned to Daine's side and quietly clipped a small curl from her locks. He placed her hair in his shirt pocket, just over his heart. Then he resumed his watch as the he waited, heart thundering.

"Numair?" Daine's voice was weak but she gazed up at him with clear eyes. "What're you doing here? Aren't you off in Carthak?"

Numair gasped. She was awake and talking to him. His worried face broke into a smile.

"You're going to be okay. You made it!"

Daine gave him an odd look. "I don't get it. How'd you know I was sick?"

Numair thought for a moment of telling her what he had gone through the in the last day, of his panic, and returning, and how he thought about her, and her beauty. But how could he? He didn't understand his emotions himself. He blushed and merely said, "Jon told me in a speaking spell and so I came back."

Daine nodded contentedly and settled back into her pillows. She sighed, worn out from her ordeal and then closed her eyes in a peaceful sleep. Numair leaned over and slid his arms underneath her back and slender thighs. Lifting her easily, he carried her out the door of the infirmary and back towards her quarters so she could sleep comfortably. Kit ran ahead of him, chattering cheerfully and opened the door for him. For a moment he stood there just holding Daine close and feeling her breath on his neck, and her heart beating pressed against his. He knew that he had come close to loosing the most important person in his life and resolved never to almost lose her again. Kitten chirped impatiently at him; he broke from his thoughts, laid his love gently on the bed, tucked her in, and quietly closed the door behind him as he left her to rest. Numair smiled his heart warmer than it had ever been before. He wouldn't let anybody know he loved her just yet, not even Daine herself. For now, he was content just to be near her, watch her smile and adore her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End (well, then the Realm of the Gods happens, see this is how he gets the hair for her focus!)

Please review!


End file.
